Kel Sentriss
Birth and Early Life Kel Sentriss was born in 16 ABY on the planet Sernpidal to a human male and Sernpidalian female. Little is known about his early life, excepting that he showed extraordinary aptitude in telepathy, being a Sernpidalian hybrid. Additionally, it is known that he had, in addition to his parents whose names have been lost to history, a younger sister named Kirana. Sernpidal's destruction Kel was nine years old when the planet Sernpidal was attacked in the early days of the galaxy-panning war with the Yuuzhan Vong. He was separated from his family during the mass evacuation and barely made it to an evacuation shuttle only to learn that his family had not been so lucky. The planet was destroyed by the moon's crash, prompting young Kel to attack the crew in grief and rage, killing one of the officers of the ship. The ship made for Coruscant, whereupon Kel was able to escape into the city's underworks. Survival on Coruscant Little did Kel know, soon after he landed on Coruscant, trying to make his way by prowling the undercity and stealing from those not quick enough to catch him, the Vong targetted Coruscant as the target for their seedship, ultimately creating their new homeworld, Yuuzhan'tar. Kel lived on Coruscant, perfecting his skill at remaining unseen, and stealing to make his living. No matter how he blundered, he seemed to almost always know where to look for good finds, or where to hide where he wouldn't be noticed, or when the guards were about to arrive. For a year, such was his life, until the Vong finally attacked... Return of the Vong When the Vong finally attacked, Kel was now a 10-year-old, and doing well for himself stealing from others. He had found a friend in another street urchin named Dulin, and together they found solace in each other, as both had lost their families. The night of the Vong attack on the planet, Kel and Dulin were wandering the streets near the capitol building, when squads of Vong warriors appeared in the streets and began killing everyone in sight. Kel and Dulin ran, but were chased. They managed to lose their pursuers, and they managed to find a place to rest just as the capitol building was destroyed by Borsk Fey'lya's proton bomb exploding. They managed to stay hidden until the seedship finally crashed into Coruscant, seeding the planet with Vong life-forms and terraforming the landscape into a harsh, dangerous jungle. Kel and Dulin managed to evade detection by Vong warriors for a time, and hunted various Vong lifeforms to eat. Until one day, when a Vong warrior stumbled in upon Kel and Dulin as they slept. The two were restrained, and taken to be sacrificed. Capture As Kel and Dulin were in line, the two conspired their escape in Sernpidalian before Dulin was slated for sacrifice. Kel watched teary-eyed as Dulin was struck down by a guard, and in a rage was able to slip his shackles and flee from the facility. He ran for an unknown distance before stumbling into an abandoned structure that was clearly not Vong in build, and slept for the night, knowing he would be safe. He awoke to a man and woman arguing, and watched from a safe place as the man blasted the bird-woman with lightning that fired from his hands. Surprised, Kel once more fled before finding a safe place. With practice, he was able to replicate the dark man's feat and soon had become familiar with his new powers, taking his first steps into practicing the disciplines of the Force. Flight from Coruscant Eventually, after being stranded on the Vongformed Coruscantfor three years, Kel, now 13, decided that he must escape the planet. Once more investigating the ruins of what turned out to be the Jedi Temple, where he had made his refuge after his encounter with the dark man, Kel stumbled upon the wreckage of a Jedi Aethersprite starfighter. After several months of gathering scrap metal and spare parts from nearby buildings, Kel was finally able to repair the vessel sufficiently for space worthiness. One day, he waited until when he knew the planet's dovin basals would be asleep, and took off, headed for anywhere but Yuuzhan Vong territory.... Discovery of the Force Kel ended up on the planet Nar Shaddaa, where he managed to scrape together a living once again stealing. One day, while looking for a target outside a bar, he overheard the bartender talking of strange beings who utilized an energy field called 'the Force' and who could do a cast array of different things byt drawing upon it. He heard tales of jumping thirty meters into the air, batting balster bolts out of the air....and shooting lightning from their fingertips. Kel, still holding onto his hatred, immediately rushed into the bar and demanded that the man tell him where these beings could be found. The man uttered one word before Kel choked him to death using his anger... ....J't'p'tan... Finding a teacher Kel took a ship to J't'p'tan, the homeworld of the Fallanaasi. Here, Kel met a Fallanaasi Master of the Adepts of the White Current, a shootoff of the Jedi Order. Here, for 4 years, Kel trained under the eye of his master, learning many force-disciplines. Until one day, when facing another trainee, Kel killed his combatant in the dueling ring, an act which was forbidden and punishable by exile. When confronted by his master, Kel was able to best him in a moment of rage, once again forced by circumstance to flee what had been an era of peace. Stealing a shuttle, he left the planet in search of a new home. Search for the Sith Kel traveled the galaxy in his shuttle, making contact with numerous Force-sensitive individuals but unsuccessful in discovering anywhere that suited his needs. What he knew of the Force helped him continue his thievery and survival, but he knew there was more to be found. Discovery of the Dark Kel flew through space, seeking still the true power of the Force. One day, as he sailed the stars in his ship, 'The Fallen Angel,' he was attacked by a stray pirate vessel, and forced to crash-land on the planet Mustafar. There, he was found by a member of a Sith organization named Thanatos. He was picked up, and summarily tortured. After this, he was taken to a secret installation by Thanatos, where he was indoctrined in the ways of an ancient organization known as the Sith... He endured days, weeks, months of torture as the Sith rebuilt him into their vessel....he imbued his hate into a weapon he could use, and learned to empower himself through his sorrow, his fear, his anger...all things he had in abundance. He ascended through the ranks, until one day, he faced another opponent in the dueling ring, and again, he killed his opponent. This time, there were no harsh words, or threats of exile...but praise, and reward. The Grand Sith Alliance Kel had stumbled rather inadvertently upon this group, but that proved no hindrance to his acclimation to this new philosophy on not just the Force, but upon life itself. Once he was deemed ready to begin training, he was initiated into the GSA as an acolyte of the SIth under the direct tutelage of his first and only Sith Master, Turbatus Vernula, undergoing a rigorous program of training and learning of warfare. He trained daily with his newly-constructed lightsaber, undergoing a transformation from a naive young wanderer into a warrior, into an instrument of the dark side. He learned to channel his emotions and to use his hatred of the galaxy to empower himself, and to twist the minds of others. Then, one day, he was brought before the leader of the Grand Sith Alliance, Sin Phillios. The self-proclaimed Emperor took Kel in as his protege, teaching him in the ways of command and of the Force. He told Kel the story of what the GSA was - it was a remnant of the New Sith Empire, a faction that had ruled a better part of the known galaxy and which had, in the fashion of all organizations created from the ambitious, fractured, throwing the galaxy into chaos, with the GSA claiming a part of its former holdings on Mustafar. Over the months, Kel was instructed in fleet command and made a captain of a small trooper unit on Mustafar. He continued his training for a time, slowly rising through the ranks, every day growing more powerful and gaining an edge over his rivals within the GSA. However, the more he learned about the government and as he grew in power itself, he came more and more to see how insignificant the GSA had become. After learning its history and how it had been a part of an empire that stretch across half the galaxy, he resolved to make the Sith into an ideal to be feared. The Grand Sith Empire One day, Kel spoke with Phillios and learned that a great number of the members of the group had left on missions of espionage and propoganda, and initiated a movement within the GSA's holdings on Mustafar - at this point, he had significant influence with Phillios, and used this position to, in his mind, rally a force about him. He believed that the Alliance needed to adopt a more hawkish stance, as they had been now sitting upon Mustafar without growing or expanding for nigh on a decade - it was time to change that. He sent a message of welcome to over fifty former commanders within the GSA, and within days they began arriving with their forces at Mustafar, eager to learn of this new development and rally to a cause that wasn't atrophying under its own inefficiency and ineffectiveness. Kel stole the stage as the gathered generals all awaited a message, and without waiting for Phillios, Kel declared the Grand Sith Alliance to be the Grand Sith Empire, and while Phillios supported the move, Kel knew he had made a play upon his own ambition. He was hailed as a hero among the united forces, and made into a Fleet Commander of the coming navy. His first action as a Fleet Commander was to orchestrate an expansion of the GSE's holdings - through this, he organized a daring plan, utilizing an assassin droid he had commissioned, named Sielas (SIth ELite ASassin), SEA-01. The droid was charged with infiltrating a group of mercenaries and seizing control of whatever forces were given to him as a commander. Eventually, the droid contacted Kel with a warning of a battle at Malachor V, and there he aided the droid in seizing control of a total of four fleets of warships and an Executor-class Star Dreadnaught, which, once it was repaired and refitted, Kel rechristened the Bloodlust, his first command as a Fleet Commander. Once the initial action was accomplished, Kel moved then to a bold plan to create a fortified group of planets from which the GSE could launch into the heart of the galaxy, making the goal of this new campaign to capture Eriadu, one of the most populated worlds in the Outer Rim. Its location on the intersection of both the Hydian Way and the Rimma Trade Route would position the GSE forces to strike nearly anywhere in half the galaxy with little or no warning, and so was a tremendous tactical necessity. The plan was a rather simple one - take three planets surrounding the target, and launch a trifoiled attack upon the formidable forces surrounding Eriadu, an obviously-beneficial situation on the part of the GSE forces. The three planets targeted were Sluis Van, a major shipbuilding system in the Outer Rim, Haruun Kal, a Jedi-held world in the Mid Rim, and Ison, a planet that was relatively out of the way and therefore useful for operations that required discretion. Kel plotted and laid out his strategy, choosing to lead the attack upon SLuis Van first, and to lead it himself. However, his recent ambition had ben noted, and it was this that provoked what would ultimately lead to his exile. Phillios had essentially taken a back seat to Kel's command, and had become a leader in name in the face of Kel's suden rise to power - as such, he began to chafe at his protege's success and therefore chose to exert his influence. He demanded that he lead the attack on Clak'dor VII, a planet near Sluis Van, and ultimately this proved a disaster - Phillios led the forces straight into a trap, leading to the complete decimation of the armada's forces and uniting several dangerous foes against the GSE. Kel was vindicated, but ultimately it proved futile. This provoked a united attack upon Mustafar, which left only Kel to defend the homeworld while the armada returned from Clak'dor. In a display of his skills, he was able to single-handedly defeat ten enemy flagships, holding the enemy at bay until the returning forces were able to enter the battle behind the enemy, clearing out the allied forces and saving Mustafar. At this, Kel's authority within the GSE was affirmed, but Phillios wasn't done yet. In a move designed to mitigate Kel's influence withint he GSE, Phillios decreed that, as Emperor, all who served him were to take a blood-oath to serve Phillios, affixing their loyalty to him. Kel, of course, had learned that the Sith were never bound by loyalty, and so his course of action was determined - he would assassinate Phillios and take his throne for himself, leading the GSE to glorious victory and leading the Sith to rule once more. The plan was simple in itself - Kel, along with an ally close to Phillios, would poison the flask of Dathius Renuk, Phillios's lapdog and confidant. Renuk would drink from the flask as he always did, then unite bloods with Phillios, condemning them both to death. However, the plan went awry - Phillios discovered the plot and exiled Kel, but not before Kel was able to secure the allegiance of his soldiers. Kel left the planet, never looking back. Mercenary After his exile from the GSE, Kel wandered the galaxy as a mercenary, a job he found he was quite apt in - after surviving the politics and backstabbing of a Sith government, he found that a life with no such rules was exactly the role he could fit into. He traveled the galaxy for two years, establishing a name for himself as a top-notch mercenary, assassin, and commander. It was just this reputation that got the attention of a mercenary group known as the World Eaters. The World Eaters were a group of organized mercenaries, and upon hearing of Kel's prowess, they called him to lead their forces in a pivotal battle: The Sith conquest of Coruscant. Kel had turned from the Sith upon his exile, but in this case, the payment was exceptional. He took the job, leading the sixteen fleets of the World Eater commanders into one of the most furious battles the galaxy had yet seen. The Battle of Coruscant The Battle of Coruscant lasted for the better part of a week, as the skies over the planet were alight with warfare. Kel led the allied forces brilliantly against the numbers of the Jedi. He specifically defeated the commander Jak Amdala in ship-to-ship combat, leading a task force to charge into his fleet's ranks and tear his forces apart from the inside. The battle eventually wound down, and just as the Sith and mercenary forces were about to declare victory, an ambitious Sith warlord named Tyris Allesseril landed on the surface and took the Senate Rotunda, declaring it the seat of power for the reformed Galactic Empire, and setting himself as Emperor. Upon hearing this, Kel was nearly ready to leave the system straight away, but Allesseril contacted him, and extended to him an offer to lead the faction of Sith warriors that would be directly under the Emperor's control - Kel considered, and eventually accepted the offer. The Galactic Empire Kel led the Dark Knights for only a short time, but he led them through a number of vicious battles. Amongst these numbers was a man whom Kel would work with closely over the next year, a former Mandalorian named Iluscio Blackhawk. Under Kel's command, the Dark Knights were a feared and respected unit, and it was this success that led to Kel's promotion to Fleet Commander. He led his forces through a number of victorious battles during the Empire's rapid growth following its inception, earning victories at the battles of Aargau, Alderaan, and Mechis III. As his skill in warfare became more and more apparent, Allesseril's second-in-command, Executor Nekrayleaus "Omega" Zwinick took special interest in the rising star of the Empire, and assigned him to command the entirety of the Empire's naval forces. Again, this was to be a short-lived post. Kel held this post for only a brief time until a strange turn of events left a vacuum in the position of Imperial Supreme Commander - following a brief but vicious fight, Omega and Allesseril had essentiall swapped places, with Omega ascending to the Imperial throne while Tyris was instead reduced to commanding fleets. Omega's first act as Emperor was to initiate Kel into the post of Supreme Commander of Empire, with Lord Vashen "Necrosis" Starcord as his Executor. For a time, Kel flourished in his position, orchestrating whole campaigns with brutal efficiency. It seemed that the Empire would be unstoppable, and in the few short months that Kel had been a part of the vast empire, it had grown exopnentially, quickly expanding its grasp from the Deep Core through to the Mid Rim, controlling over forty separate systems and dozens of starship fleets. However, Kel's true potential was realized when Necrosis abdicated his position, and Omega chose to place Kel as the Empire's Executor, putting him second in power only to Omega himself. This time, Kel was able to serve in a position he truly excelled at - single combat. His duty was to eliminate threats to the Empire, and this entailed assassination of both rival faction leaders, internal agitators and of course Jedi. Kel's reputation as the Emperor's dark hand grew, establishing Kel as one of the best-known killers in the known galaxy. After a month in the position, Kel launched into action a daring plan - one that didn't have its roots in the glory of the Empire or in Omega's wishes, but in Kel's own dark ambition. His comrade and now subordinate, Blackhawk, had once been a Mandalorian, and Kel knew that the current Mand'alor, Prudii Sikirta, was a tyrannical ruler, and knew that a faction of Mandalorians were planning to assassinate Sikirta and usurp his helm - through a private contractor, Kel commissioned for Blackhawk to lead the insurgency and, culminating in a duel between Blackhawk and another Mandalorian commander, Plu Ordinii, for the now-defunct helm of the Mandalore. Ultimately Blackhawk was placed as Mandalore, and Kel was ready to launch his campaign against Omega and to secure himself as Emperor of nearly half the known galaxy. Downfall and Exile While Kel continued as the hero of the Empire, enforcing the Emperor's will both publicly and discreetly and all the while rallying support for his planed takeover, all was not well. Omega began acting erratically, first sending Kel on bogus missions, then culminating in his demotion to Fleet Commander. Kel was outraged at this turn of events, and was about to confront the Emperor - to the death, perhaps - when he learned that the Emperor had committed suicide. In his place, an outsider known as Lord Iniquitous had seized the throne, and in disgust, Kel left the Empire, swearing to kill any who desecrated what essentially had become his purpose's in life. For a time Kel worked in the shadows, leading raids against Imperial outposts and occasionally confronting an Imperial leader, all the while plotting to bring down the Empire and rebuild the Sith - the Empire Kel had known was unstoppable, and the mockery that had risen from its ashes was little more than a stagnant beast, struggling under its own weight. Kel knew that while the false-empire was a desecration of his dream, he couldn't risk direct confrontation - Iniquitous was known as one of the most proficient fighters in the galaxy and the commanders of the Empire were manifold - any sort of direct action would certainly end in defeat. Confronted with this certainty, Kel could only return to the oldest and most sure tactic the Sith had ever employed - cunning, secrecy, and betrayal. The War Against the Jedi His tactics were simplistic in nature but difficult to achieve in reality - the natural enemy of the conqueror was the Jedi, and Kel therefore needed to goad the Jedi into attacking the Imperial forces. Only then could he strike, and only then, he knew, would the galaxy be his for the taking. Ossus The first target of the new campaign was Ossus. Kel had put Blackhawk on the throne of the Mandalorian Empire, and thus he was able to convince the Mandalore that an attack upon the traditional Jedi stronghold would prove beneficial to his hold on the throne. The battle that ensued was brief but terrible; Mandalorian forces first blockaded the world, trapping the Jedi on the planet, then sent ground forces to secure the Jedi Temple and the ancient Great Library of Ossus. Kel himself led a unit into the battle, and it was here that he began his true mastery of teh dark side - as the battle turned to sa standoff outside the Tmeple, with the JEdi forces dug in and ready to defend their home, Kel ascended a nearby cliff ridge and, centering himself in the Force, unleashed a massive Force Destruction upon the Jedi Citadel, tearing the structure open and killing dozens of Jedi, turning the tide of battle to his own whims. The battle was a clear victory, adn the once-pristine planet was turned to a dark wasteland of the Force, the nexus there corrupted. The first strike against the Jedi was done, but for a single flaw - whilst meditating among the ruins of the Library, Kel was confronted by a lone Jedi, the wanderer Vihn Qel-Droma. Kel knew him to be a student of the Yavin IV Praxeum, yet this Jedi proved tenacious, and only an orbital strike from the orbiting Mandalorian fleet allowed Kel to end the battle. Anobis Next, Kel struck at the world of Anobis, another nexus of the Jedi. Here was the home of the Emerald Order, a faction of Jedi devoted to peace through martial means - a perfect place to send a message. Kel recruited the Dark Jedi Tinto and an unknown Mandalorian agent to aid him in his plot for this planet, and they set about it. Kel had developed a biotoxin to aid in the crippling of Anobis, one which specifically targeted the crops grown outside the city, and which would essentially turn any and all plant life in and around the city to dust for a period of roughly three weeks. Posing as a Food inspection agent, Kel was successful in delivering the bioweapon into the local agrosphere, and amidst the turmoil of the sudden "plague," the dagger of fear was plunged into the city's heart. His plan had been to cripple the planet's defenses in preparation for a Mandalorian assault on the planet, but whilst meditating in the hotel room the Sith were using as a safehouse, he was detected by local Jedi Master Saeon Faust. The Jedi quickly moved to apprehend what they perceived as a group of dark individuals, and Kel and the others moved to act. Planting an explosive at the door, and masked by an acoustic baffle, the three escaped out the window down three floors, where they made it to the hall before the Jedi moved in, setting the explosive off. The three agents made it to the bottom floor, where Kel planted a baradium core in the elevator shaft. Once in an airtaxi, they set the bomb off, collapsing the entire building and killing hundreds, presumably Master Faust with them. Within hours, at Kel's whim, Anobis was crippled not through strategic or tactical means, but through fear. Arkania The final blow to the Jedi was dealt at Arkania. Kel knew that Mand'alor Blackhawk had a long0standing distrust of the Jedi Arhiia, and, knowing that was her homeplanet, Kel persuaded Blackhawk to launch a planetwide assault on the planet and its multiple cities. The battle was a relatively straightforward one in comparison to the others, which served Kel by distracting his foes from the fact that he was the orchestrator behind this all. The battle progressed smoothly, and Kel took a shuttle to the surface once the surface front was secured. His shuttle put down in Adascoplis, behind the Mandalorian frontline into Novania, and so Kel was surprised to be confronted by a Jedi of the same species as the Jedi Master Yoda. The diminutive Jedi fought bravely, but in the end was overcome by Kel's superior skill. The Jedi retreated into an abandoned building, and would have been pursued, but Kel was then ambushed by the same Jedi who had thwarted him on Ossus - Vihn Qel-Droma. A batle ensued between the two, when Qel-Droma was joined by what Kel thought at first to be a black-armored Jedi, but which turned out to be Lord Nexus, a self-proclaimed Sith Lord. Kel battled the two of them, eventually scoring a hit upon Qel-droma which forced him to retreat, but not before his own lightsaber was crushed in a gambit to kill the Jedi. Then, in a show of intimidation, made an ultimatum to Nexus - leave the planet, or the forces in orbit destroy the city. The self-proclaimed Sith took the opportunity to flee, leaving Kel the victor if a brutal 3-vs-1 duel. Mandalorian forces had secured the major cities on Arkania and had captured Arhiia, and so they left the planet, with Kel now flying for Aargau. Forging a Weapon The Battle of Arkania had left Kel's name engraved in the hearts of those who had witnessed the destruction of one of the planet's major city, but Kel was still left without a primary weapon. Intense training and his reliance on a more physical dueling style established him as a seasoned practitioner of the seventh lightsaber form, Juyo, but without a weapon all the experience in the world wouldn't serve him. He needed a new approach, something that defined him as a breed apart from the rabble of others, and so, after careful analysis of the Jedi documents on Ossus, he made the discovery that it was possible to create a physical metal sword imbued with the Force, giving it all the properties of a lightsaber. This was his call, he realized. With a newfound determination, he set out to forge his new weapon. He resolved that it would be made of beskar, the unique metal that was both lightweight and durable, minimizing the blade's weight. He already had a footlong shard he had taken personally from the intense battle in Adascopolis, and so needed a new source of the metal. He gained three additional shards through various adventures, and after some consideration, he resolved to forge the blade in the flames of Mustafar, his former homeworld, where he had first became a Sith. He traveled to Mustafar, the shards in hand, and made a sabbatical to the top of Mustafar's highest volcano. Taking a meditation position, he sat for seven days, meditating without pause, devoid of food or water. Constantly levitating the shards over and, in some instances, within the liquid-hot magma of the volcano's interior, Kel let his meditations revisit his suffering, of the most traumatic times of his pain-ridden life. He let his anger pour into the shards, imbuing them with his very life, creating a truly unique weapon that would function virtually as a part of his being. The pieces were softened by the intense heat, and Kel fit them together, letting the enormous temperatures bond them together as if one. Finally, the blade was completed, a single dark-grey shard roughly four feet long and four inches wide. Procuring the hilt he had had fashioned, he brought the blade to him and, levitating a bit of the magma from the volcano, melted the hilt to the blade, giving it an inseparable bond. The blade still molten-hot, he drew his knife and, cutting carefully, carved the six Sith Runes that spelled in the Sith tongue "Jen ari" or "Dark Lord." HE hoisted the blade and pulled a Luxum crystal, fashioned from the deepest depths of Lake Natth on Ambria, and pressed it into the hilt, proclaiming his new weapon complete. Exhausted, but enlivened by the Force, he made his way down, eventually returning to Aargau. Revenge At this point, the Jedi had launched a counterattack on Coruscant, bombarding the Sith Citadel on the planet with uncountable armies and storming the planet with their forces, determined to take the homeworld of the Jedi back from the clutches of the Sith. Iniquitous, in a desperate ploy, contacted the leaders of the Iron Fists, an unaffiliated dark side faction, and with their aid succeeded in destroying the Citadel before the Jedi were able to stop them, fleeing the planet. The Empire was destroyed, and all that remained was to claim the throne as his own. Challenged As Kel was making for Coruscant with a fleet of his own to track down where the renegade Sith had fled to, he received a communication from none other than Tyris Allesseril, the former Commander of the Galatic Empire, who now styled himself as Darth Tarterius, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Empire Reborn. Kel knew that, so long as Tarterius was alive, his claim to the throne would be contested, and in a move that proved extremely convenient for Kel, Tarterius challenged him to a duel to the death on Mechis III, a barren world covered in liquid-hot magma. The battle for the throne of the Empire lay before Kel, and he reached for it. The duel commenced straightaway, with neither combatant wasting time with words; each had an agenda to fulfill, and this duel was just another item on each's list. Both knew that this duel would either be their last or their best, and that whomever came out the victor would undoubtedly have an uncontested claim to the title of Emperor. At first, the two seemed equally-matched, but as time wore on, it became apparent that Kel would not be denied. In a final, bold strike, Kel amputated Tarterius's left hand at the wrist, and in a display of cowardice, Tarterius fled, boarding his shuttle and taking off for parts unknown, never to be heard from again. With this victory, the dark side surged through Kel as it had never before, and with this victory he stood upon the surface of Mechis III and declared himself Emperor Archais of the Second Imperium. The Second Imperium Kel had seized control of the Empire's remains, and while few commanders now held loyalty to him, he was determined to re-forge the Sith into a weapon that could be used to exterminate the Jedi once and for all. He designated Aargau as the home for his new empire, and ordered the construction of a massive black tower that would serve as his new home and headquarters for roughly the next year, as he set about his plan to assume total control of the Sith. Return of Omega Kel studied in his tactical chamber when his communicator flashed, and he was alerted that a message had arrived announcing the return of Omega and the resurgence of the old Empire, now under the monicker of the Zwinick Empire. Kel knew that his goals to unite the Sith through destruction would be thwarted by this, and after revisiting many of his places of fortitude int he galaxy, including the shattered remains of Sernpidal, the ancient Sith tombs on Korriban, and the frozen tundra of Ziost, Kel felt certain that his cause was determined - he would assume the title of Dark Lord of the SIth, but not before first killing any who could pose a similar claim. He would start with Omega... Kel contacted an acquaintance of his, a fellow darksider by the name of Reverance, and the two contrived a plan through which they would be able to slip into the formidably-defended fortress of Omega on Utapau and deliver a killing blow to the upstart Sith Empire; Reverance would attend a meeting - to which Kel had been invited - as Kel's apprentice, and together the two would move in to attack once presented the opportunity. The two arrived at the meeting, greeted by the deformed head of security, a being named Deber Kanter. The meeting was hostile from the start, but after two more attendees arrived it erupted into violence as several members attacked the deformed one, and in a flurry of action a large being erupted into the room; Omega's son, Necrosis, with a bomb strapped to his chest. The bomb detonated, and acting quickly, Reverance threw up a desperate Force Shield, protecting the two from the blast, which assumedly killed the others. The pair escaped the ruins of the collapsing citadel and left the planet.